birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
Birding Basics Duck Anatomy Diagram
Written by Melissa Mayntz Updated 07/08/19. Parts Of A Duck Ducks are popular and widespread waterfowl, but do you know your duck anatomy? Being able to identify the different parts of a duck can help birders find field marks and other identifying characteristics more quickly''' '''in order to feel confident about proper duck identification. *Crown: The crown is the very top of a bird's head. On ducks, look for a solid color, iridescent sheen, or any mottling or striations. Also, check the shape of the crown, whether it is flatter or more peaked, and note how steeply the crown slopes down to the bird's bill. Also, note if the bird has any crest. *Bill: A duck's bill has a flattened, spatulate shape to help them filter food out of the water. Check the color and markings of the bill and the extent of the flattening, as well as the width and length when compared to head size. *Nail: Ducks have a slightly thicker tip on the bill, called the nail. This feature helps them root through mud or grass to find food, and in some duck species, the nail is more prominent or may be a different color than the rest of the bill. *Throat: The front of the neck is the bird's throat. Check for a ring at the base of the neck or for an overall iridescent sheen that can set the neck off from the rest of the plumage. The length of the neck can be another vital clue. *Auriculars: A bird's cheeks are called auriculars, and in some species, these short, fine feathers will show a different color than the rest of the face. If the cheeks are a different color, note how sharp the contrast is between the auriculars and the rest of the plumage. *Wing: Even when folded while a duck is perched or swimming, the wings can offer great clues for proper identification. Look for different colors on the primary feathers and secondary feathers, and note any wing bars or colored patches. *Breast: The breast or chest can be visible even when a duck is swimming or flying. Check not only the overall color but look for mottling, bars, or other distinct patterns. If the breast is a different color than the rest of the underparts, note where the two colors meet. *Underparts: Though the underparts of a duck are easily hidden when the bird is swimming, if it takes flight or perches, the abdomen can be easily seen and its color noted for identification. Also, look for any contrasting color or wash along the flanks. *Leg: Most ducks have relatively short legs, though whistling-ducks have much longer legs and that length can help with identification. Otherwise, note the leg color and the overall strength of the color to help identify the duck, but be aware that dirty water or mud may obscure the true color. *Foot: Ducks have webbed feet, but the color of the feet can vary. The extent of the webbing, size of the feet, and relative size of the talons can also provide clues for the duck's identity. *Rump: Duck rumps are often obscured by folded wings, but when they are visible, note the color or any pattern to help identify the duck. Another way a duck's rump can help with identification is how it is positioned—dabbling ducks will tip forward into the water to feed, raising their entire rear out of the water, and that behavior can help narrow down the potential species. *Tail: Most ducks have relatively short tails, but the overall color and any spotting or barring can be great identification clues. If the duck has a longer tail, note its length compared to overall body length for identification, and always note any unusual feathers, such as the distinctive curl of a male mallard's tail. *Speculum: Many duck species have a colorful speculum, which is a patch of iridescent secondary feathers on each wing. Note the color of the patch, as well as how large it is and whether or not it is bordered by a contrasting frame or bars. The speculum is easy to see when the bird is in flight but can be partially or completely obscured when the wings are folded. By gaining familiarity with duck anatomy, any birder can be better prepared to note specific field marks. With more than 120 duck species in the world, understanding the parts of a duck can be critical for identification, and with practice whether on familiar mallards or on more exotic species or even hybrid ducks every birder can feel confident about properly identifying every duck they see.